Peppermint Handcuffs
by CaseyBensonNovak
Summary: One-shot. Smut. Casey and Olivia are tired of being alone on Christmas. Casey gets more than she bargained for when she envies the couples outside her window. When Olivia is done with her, she finds herself at a loss for anything, much less a complaint.


_Author's note: I'm not exactly sure where the idea for this story came from, but either way, it arrived. It popped into my head and I ran with it. Besides, what is better than a sexy Christmas one-shot with Casey and Olivia? Please review._

The Christmas music that played incessantly from Thanksgiving until well after the new year began typically infuriated Casey. It was, in her opinion, as bad as Valentine's Day. _What was the fun of celebrating Cupid's exploits when there was no one to share it with? _As happy couples exchanged gifts and kisses all around, Casey felt her sadness rapidly growing. It had been months since the conclusion of her last relationship, and if she were to be completely honest with herself, she could not remember the last time she had felt as happy as the couples she now watched.

Christmas was just another day. With no relationship, and little happiness, the attorney buried herself in work from dusk until dawn, and often long after the day ended. Little did she know, her apathetic feelings towards the snowy holiday were about to change.

The weather outside was truly frightful. It was Christmas eve, and outside, Casey watched as the worst blizzard that the city had witnessed in years ravaged upper Manhattan. She sighed and sipped her coffee, in which she had dipped a candy cane. Closing the curtains, the redhead shivered, walking into her living room to adjust the thermostat. Just as she turned the little dial to get rid of the apartment's freezer-like temperature, she heard her doorbell.

Wondering who would be stupid enough to drive in the current weather, the attorney sighed and opened the door, pausing when she discovered who was waiting for her on the other side. Breathless, static haired, and shivering, Detective Olivia Benson stood staring back at her. "Detective," Casey murmured. She was too surprised to voice her main question.

Olivia, however, seemed to read her mind. She sidestepped the younger woman, entering the apartment and closing the door behind them. "It's slightly frigid out there," she remarked.

Casey snorted. "Really? I was under the impression that we were suffering a heat wave." Then, with more civility, she led Olivia into the kitchen. "Do you want some coffee? Black, as always?"

Olivia nodded, setting the packages she was carrying on the table. She smiled when Casey handed her a steaming mug a few minutes later. Taking a rather large swig, the detective placed her drink on the table and sat down. "I hate the holidays," she groaned.

"Me too," Casey agreed automatically. She sat down beside Olivia, her own coffee in her hands to warm them against the chill of the air. "It's around this time that the snow mingles with horny teenagers impersonating adults. If I see one more couple groping in the middle of the street, I'm going to say something."  
"Can I watch?" Olivia asked, laughing. "I would pay real money to see that. I can only imagine what you would say."  
"Something not very court appropriate, of that I can assure you," Casey murmured, sipping her coffee slowly. "Did you conveniently find yourself on the Upper West Side?" she asked.

Olivia shook her head. "No," she admitted, and Casey knew it was only the truth of the raging storm outside that forced the older woman to divulge her true motives. "I wanted to see you," the detective said. "I figured there is no better way to be lonely than with your best friend. Right?"  
Casey nodded. However, inside, she was screaming. For her entire life, she had been convinced that she was straight. That was until she joined the Special Victims Unit. Since then, it was as if her heart had developed a personal Benson alarm that was triggered whenever she was in a non-work setting with the older woman. Realizing that, Casey was suddenly conscious of how close they were sitting. She knew she could not scoot away without appearing distressed and worrying the detective. So she chose to grin and bear it. "I'm glad you came," she admitted, sipping her coffee nervously again. "What should we talk about?"

God, she was beautiful. Olivia watched as the young attorney prepared a slice of cake for each of them. Her long red hair curled, framing her shoulders. Her beautiful emerald green eyes, those scarlet lips that Olivia had wanted to kiss since the day they first laid eyes on each other. "Case?"

Casey turned around, knife in hand. "Yes?" she asked. Again with those beautiful lips. Olivia sighed inaudibly, fighting against the inevitable curl in the pit of her stomach. It was going to be a long night. Casey's voice called the detective back to reality. "What's wrong, Olivia?" she asked, concerned.

"Nothing," Olivia said. Nothing except her hopeless feelings. Casey's comment about horny teenagers stuck in the back of the brunette's mind. Seeing Casey's unconvinced look, Olivia sighed, quickly changing the subject. "Want some help? That knife looks dangerous." She stood, walking to where Casey stood and helping her cut the cake. Without realizing it, she had positioned herself dangerously close to the younger woman. "The cake is cut," she murmured, slowly backing away.

Casey's frustration was mounting. She and Olivia were eating their cake. Rather, she was eating her first slice of cake, and Olivia was on four or five. Casey had lost track a few slices before. On anyone else, she would have been repulsed, but on Olivia, the sexy, tough detective, it was hot. Casey blushed as the thought crossed her mind, and nibbled on her current bite, hoping that Olivia had not noticed.

No such luck. The brunette was ogling her. "Casey," she murmured. The husky voice sent a spark of arousal through Casey. What was it about Olivia that made her melt like chocolate in a volcano? Olivia placed her fork on her plate, where it landed with a low clink. "I'm full."

Casey nodded, her stomach suddenly feeling heavy. The bundle of nerves took up more than its fair share of room. She made to respond, but suddenly, Olivia's lips were against hers in a gentle, tender kiss. Casey instantly let out a low moan. "Olivia," she whispered, closing her eyes. If this was all a dream, she refused to open her eyes and return to the real world.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Casey's neck, as best she could, with the table separating them. On the one hand, she could not believe that she had actually made the bonehead mistake of kissing the fiery haired attorney. That disbelief, however, was eclipsed by the shock that Casey had not pulled away. Had she simply not realized what was happening? But it had to have been at least ten seconds. Ultimately, it was Olivia who broke the kiss, slowly and gently. "You're so beautiful," she blurted. Instantly, she scolded herself. _Such a brilliant detective. What kind of stupid imbecile goes around making out with straight women?_

Olivia's sulking was interrupted by the strange look Casey was giving her. _Here we go. The 'I was just sexually assaulted by an SVU detective' reaction. Or the 'I always knew Olivia was gay' reaction. Or..._ Casey interrupted her again, this time with words. "Um...wow," she murmured. "That was, in all honesty...amazing." She blushed scarlet, her bloodless complexion flooding with color to match her dark curls, which hung around her shoulders like sexy curtains.

Olivia didn't bother to respond. Casey's words encouraged her. The detective pulled the younger woman to her, kissing her harder. "Would you like to see the real definition of amazing?" she whispered huskily in Casey's ear, her breath tickling the younger woman's skin, raising every nerve, every muscle to attention. Casey only moaned in response. Olivia, however, broke the kiss, much to the younger woman's chagrin. "I asked you a question, Counselor," the brunette growled.

"Olivia." Casey's plea was uncharacteristically high pitched, even for her. "I..I need..." Unable to finish her thought, the redhead yanked on the back of Olivia's dark brown locks, eliciting a groan from the older woman. Casey kissed her, biting her as hard as she could. Olivia picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, barely daring to believe that this was happening.

Her body landed with a soft thud against the mattress. Casey moaned, arching her body as Olivia's hands roamed her skin. Casey gasped as the detective lifted her blouse, exposing her pale, flat stomach. The firm pinch sent shivers through her, and a new flood of arousal shot to her very core.

Olivia groaned as Casey's nails dug into her olive skin. "That, I'm afraid, is unacceptable." And before Casey could even begin to wonder what that meant, the detective removed something from her belt loop. Casey, catching the gleaming flash of silver, knew they were the older woman's handcuffs. She whimpered as they were fastened around her wrists, which Olivia had strategically tied above her head. "Counselor, you of all people should know that assaulting a police officer is a crime."  
"As is tying an attorney up against her will!" Casey protested, but the tone had dissolved into pleading, as much as she hated it.

"Is it really against your will?" Olivia asked, shaking her head. Before Casey could respond, the detective kissed her, harder and deeper than any of the previous kisses. Olivia looked into Casey's piercing emerald gaze, and, upon receiving silent approval, she proceeded to remove every stitch of clothing on the younger woman's body. Casey heard the tear, ringing as loud as a bell. _So much for that skirt. _However, in the midst of her incredible arousal, and the thought of what was surely only seconds from happening, Casey instantly forgot about the torn fabric.

Olivia groaned deeply, removing her own clothes as Casey watched. "Wait here," she ordered once she was fully naked. She hopped out of bed, leaving the room. Casey laid helplessly on the bed, capable only of imagining what the brunette had in store for her.

Olivia returned centuries later, instructing Casey to close her eyes. The redhead reluctantly obeyed, and felt something in her mouth. Tasting the peppermint, she realized that Olivia had placed an unwrapped candy cane in her mouth. Ordering Casey to open her legs, Olivia brushed her thumb gently across her pale skin, moaning to herself. Casey twitched beneath her, whimpering for the detective. She was too far gone to care that she had been reduced to begging within seconds.

"This would have happened sooner...if someone wasn't so damn stubborn!" Olivia growled. Without warning, she penetrated Casey with three fingers, and the attorney, who was already incredibly wet, gasped, crying out at the sudden intrusion. Olivia's free hand assaulted the attorney's naked breasts, twisting and yanking on her nipples until they hardened painfully against her. Casey wondered if they would ever relax.

Casey whimpered "Fuck me," as Olivia's fingers worked deeply inside of her. Feeling the older woman's thumb circling her swollen clit, Casey moaned, half tempted to bite into the candy cane in her mouth, half afraid to, for fear of Olivia's reaction. As if reading her mind, Olivia kissed her, gripping the free end of the candy cane with her mouth. The kiss deepened, the candy cane shortened, and with every thrust of Olivia's fingers, Casey was approaching the edge more closely.

Finally, Olivia pinched Casey's clit one last time. The attorney bucked against her, screaming the detective's name as she came. Her nails dug into the sheets, Olivia, and whatever else she could find. Olivia watched, her free hand massaging her own clit as she came with the younger woman, groaning deeply into her. When the two women had finally relaxed, Olivia kissed Casey's erected nipples softly, gazing into her beautiful emerald eyes. "I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too," Casey confessed as they shared another kiss.

Casey's head rested on Olivia's naked chest, her fingers tracing patterns on the detective's skin. "You were right," she murmured.

"About what?" Olivia asked, kissing the top of her head.

Casey smiled to herself. "You said you could show me what the word amazing meant. You were right," she reiterated.

"As were you," Olivia answered breathlessly. "Merry Christmas, Casey."

"Merry Christmas, Olivia," Casey murmured, already drifting into a peaceful sleep in the older woman's embrace.


End file.
